1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lamp bulb device installed on a board, in which lead wires of a non-capped lamp bulb are connected to lands of a printed wiring board by soldering to install the lamp bulb device on the printed wiring board, and more particularly, to a lamp bulb device installed on a board, in which lead wires of the lamp bulb device are connected to lands of a printed wiring board by soldering according to either flow soldering means or reflow soldering means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lamp bulb device installed on a board of this kind in a prior art is configured such that a lamp holder is formed on an upper surface of the device as one body, and lead wires exposed to the outside through a side surface end of a base are connected to lands of a printed wiring board by soldering as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (kokoku) No. Hei 5-11649 (1993), or otherwise, that a squeezed seal portion of a non-capped lamp bulb is inserted into a substantially rectangular parallelepiped-shaped base having a lamp insertion hole having an open top, and lead wires exposed to the outside through a side surface of the base are pressed in a flat shape to extend parallel to a bottom of the base and are then connected to lands of a printed wiring board by soldering as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open (kokai) No. Hei 3-94763 (1991).
The lamp bulb device installed on the board as described in the prior art has the problems that since terminals of the lamp bulb device and lands are connected together by soldering on the outside of the side surface of the base, the lamp bulb device is packaged without being in contact with the base portion, and as a result, packaging density is lowered, while a short soldered portion of the lead wire degrades reliability in connection.